quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Owen Hall
|affiliation = * Central Intelligence Agency * Federal Bureau of Investigation|occupation = *Leader of the FBI Black Ops Team *FBI Deputy Director *Former member of the Presidential Covert Joint Task Force *Former Deputy Director of the CIA *Former CIA case officer *Former CIA instructor at Camp Peary|gender: = Male|hair_color: = Black|eye_color: = Brown|relatives: = *Unnamed ex-wife *Lydia Hall (daughter) †|allies = *Matthew Keyes *Ryan Booth *Alex Parrish *Harry Doyle *Clay Haas *Claire Haas *Dayana Mampasi *Sebastian Chen *Shelby Wyatt *Nimah Amin *Miranda Shaw *Raina Amin *Jocelyn Turner *Mike McQuigg *Jagdeep Patel *Charlie Hill *Celine Fox † *Rebecca Sherman † *León Velez † *Leigh Davis † *Jeremy Miller † *Angie Reynolds † *Jason Bowling †|enemies: = *The Widow *Will Olsen *The Collaborators *Daniel Sharp *Henry Roarke †|portrayed_by: = Blair Underwood|first_appearance: = Kudove|latest_appearance: = Who Are You?|next_appearance: = }} Owen Hall is a former CIA officer and currently, FBI Deputy Director, who is introduced in season two. He is portrayed by Blair Underwood. Character Biography Owen Hall is the charming and intelligent CIA officer every operative wishes he or she could learn from. But is he running them, or using them for something else? Description Owen Hall is the former Deputy Director of the CIA, who assisted the Director of the CIA (D/CIA) in reporting the activities of the organization to the Director of National Intelligence (DNI). He is the father of recently imprisoned, Lydia Hall, who is a former CIA case officer. She was later charged for committing multiple felonies under the Espionage Act after leaking U.S classified intelligence to the internet. Although, he is described as charming and direct, Owen is fully dedicated to the safety of his agents. As a result of being a case officer for an extended period of time within the Agency, he understood the risks that covert operations pose to field operatives. After his covert identity was compromised as a result of a leak, he worked as a lead CIA instructor at The Farm for fourteen years. He tried to prepare his recruits with the necessary training but shortly after, an incident occurred that ended his role at the training facility. Later, he was pardoned for his false arrest in relation to an FBI murder case investigation and was given an opportunity to be a part of the covert task force assembled by former President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes. Three years after the events of the Constitutional Convention, Owen left the CIA. Currently, he works at the Bureau as the Deputy Director of the FBI. Trivia * He is the current Deputy Director of the FBI * He is the former Deputy Director of the CIA. ** In the past, he was assigned a case officer role within the Agency. ** He is the former lead CIA instructor at Camp Peary. * He has a daughter named Lydia Hall. ** In the past timeline of Kudove, it was revealed that his daughter was one of the instructors at The Farm. * He is African-American. * In KMFORGET, it was revealed that an incident occurred fourteen years ago that resulted in the end of Owen's career as a field operative. ** A Washington Post reporter named Al Crawford, released the agent details of Owen to the public. At the time, the journalist did not know that Owen was an active field operative of the CIA. As soon as his status was compromised due to the publication of sensitive information in the media, Owen was not allowed to engage in covert operations with the organization. In addition, he could not step foot on foreign soil again. * In ZRTORCH, he confronted his deceased handler's son on a field trip to Germany. ** Daniel Sharp had a grudge on Owen as his mother was murdered by unknown assailants. He later assumed that Owen's mistake in the CIA sanctioned mission led to her death. * In EPICSHELTER, it is revealed that he was forced out of the CIA for allegedly using a wiretap that was connected to a former deceased recruit Jeremy Miller. ** Although, he did not use the wiretap, Owen decides to take the fall, getting himself arrested and later on, incarcerated in a federal prison. As a result, his daughter, Angie Reynolds, and Jason Bowling become the remaining instructors at the Farm. * In LNWILT, it was highlighted that Matthew Keyes granted Owen an immunity in exchange for helping the task force in accomplishing their mission. * In MKTOPAZ, he made a conjugal visit to an unnamed federal prison facility that his daughter was sentenced to as a result of committing felonies under the Espionage Act. * In RESISTANCE, it was revealed that he was pardoned for his false arrest in relation to the Jeremy Miller murder case. ** Two months after the event of the Constitutional Convention, he was given an opportunity to serve in the role of the Deputy Director of the CIA. * In The Conscience Code, it was revealed that Owen left the Central Intelligence Agency. ** After leaving the CIA, Owen found a position within the Bureau as the Deputy Director of the FBI. Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:Current Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Former CIA Agents Category:Former CIA Members Category:Former CIA Instructors Category:Season Three Characters Category:FBI Agents